Panem High School
by TwilightAndMaxRideLove13
Summary: Katniss Everdeen was transferred to Panem High School in The Capitol. There, she meets the so-called sweet Peeta, playboy Cato, quiet Thresh, and rude Finnick. She also meets girly Glimmer, bitchy Clove, soft Annie, and clever Marissa. Out of all the heart throbs in Panem High School, who catches her eye?


**Title: **Panem High School

**Chapter: **1. The New Girl

**Author: **TwilightObsession13

**Pairing:** Katniss/Cato

**Summary:** Katniss Everdeen was transferred to Panem High School in The Capitol. There, she meets the so-called sweet Peeta, playboy Cato, quiet Thresh, and rude Finnick. She also meets girly Glimmer, bitchy Clove, soft Annie, and clever Marissa. Out of all the heart throbs in Panem High School, who catches her eye?

**Disclaimer: **TwilightObsession13 does not own The Hunger Games or any of the characters mentioned unless it is an O.C.

_**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**_

* * *

**_2:30 PM_**

_**Train to the Capitol**_

_**Katniss**_

* * *

I SIGHED AND resumed looking out the window as we passed District 2. Only about an hour until I get to the Capitol and the school I've been transferred to, Panem High.

As soon as my mother heard about Panem High, she immediately signed me up for the scholarship program. She obviously couldn't wait to get rid of me, since I look too much like my father.

I had been told that I was transferring schools only two days before I had to get on that blasted train. I had two days to pack, before I was shipped off to the Capitol by the woman I called my mother. Gale had been accepted too, but he left about a month before me.

I guess I should be excited for the opportunity to attend the prestigious school that everyone in District 12 wished they could go to. The thing is, the only people from District 12 that are going to be there are Gale and a boy named Peeta.

_Fun._

* * *

_**3:45 PM**_

_**Lobby of Panem High**_

_**Katniss**_

* * *

"HELLO, I'm Katniss Everdeen." I said to the woman at the front desk.

"Ah, yes, the _scholarship _student." She spat. I looked at her name tag: _A. Coin_

"Yes. Now, may I have my papers." I asked, rolling my eyes. She did an annoying little gasp thing that snobs do when they are insulted and shoved a pile of papers in my hand. The top one was my student ID card. The second was my schedule and a map of the school. The third one was my room number and floor, my locker number and combination, and my roommate's name: _Glimmer Odair, 17, Junior. _She handed me a metal room key

"Thank you for your hospitality." I said sarcastically before walking towards the stairs to go to my room. It was on the third floor, room 207.

WHEN I finally reached room 207, I slid in the key, turned it, and opened the door. On the bed sat a gorgeous blonde girl flipping through a glossy magazine. She was dressed in a neon pink tee-shirt, black skinny jeans, and pink wedges. She looked up at me and smiled, her blue eyes gleaming with friendliness.

"Hi! I'm Glimmer, your roommate. You're Katniss, right? I heard you were a junior, like me and my twin Finnick. My boyfriend Marvel's also a junior, but his brother Cato is a senior. He takes junior classes, though, because he's stupid. Don't tell him I said that. You're from District Twelve, right? About a month ago, we had another new student from Twelve. His name was Gale. He's _soooo _hot! Not as hot as my Marvel of course. Another student from Twelve is Peeta, but he moved here years ago. Did you know him? He is so sweet, like so so so so so so so-"

"Yeah, I'm Katniss. I know Gale, he was my best friend in Twelve. I've never met Peeta, but he sounds really sweet." I cut off her ramblings with a laugh. She giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, he's really sweet. Definitely not as sweet as my Marvel, though. Do you want to come meet my brother and my boyfriend and their friends?" She asked, smiling.

"Sure." I replied, returning the smile.

FIVE MINUTES later, we were at a door numbered 304. There was a dry-erase board hung up on a nail on the door that read "Marvel & Finnick's room, duuuude." I rolled my eyes at the idiocy as Glimmer knocked. There was some stumbling around and a brown haired boy who was tall and thin opened the door.

"Hey Glim." He said with a wide grin. She returned it and jumped into his arms.

"Hi Marvy!" She squealed. I shifted my weight from my left foot to my right and back again as I stood there awkwardly. She broke from the hug and gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning to me.

"Katniss, this is my boyfriend, Marvel. Marvel, this is the new student and my roommate, Katniss." She introduced us. I smiled and waved.

"Hi, _Marvy._" I said, smirking. He tried his best not to show a reaction, but the tip of his ears turned red.

"Hey, Katniss." He replied.

"Are the guys here?" Glimmer asked Marvel. While he was momentarily distracted by his girlfriend, I took a moment to study him. He was lanky, standing at about 6'1", and he had short brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes.

"Yeah, they're here. Sorry, babe." He answered.

"No, no, it's perfect! I can introduce Katniss!" She grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into Marvel's room, completely pushing Marvel out of the way in the process.

"Yoo-hoo, guys! I have a new girl for you!" Glimmer called. There were about five guys sitting around a television, all holding game controllers and playing a video game. I did a quick scan over them before they turned towards me, and recognized one of them.

"Gale!" I exclaimed excitedly. The mentioned turned towards me with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"Catnip!" He jumped up and strode over to me in two steps. He picked me up and spun me around, with me giggling like a bimbo. The rest of the guys turned to us and watched, amused. He set me down and wrapped an arm around my waist, like we used to, only this time, it seemed more intimate, like he was hinting at something.

"Guys, this is Katniss." All the guys muttered a hi.

"Katniss this is Finnick," He pointed to a bronze-haired boy with sea green eyes and it was obvious he works out.

"Thresh," A large, dark-skinned, guy lifted a hand and grunted. He was easily the tallest here, at about 6'5".

"Peeta," A kind looking blonde boy with blue eyes grinned warmly at me, which I returned with a timid smile.

"And Cato." The last guy was easily the hottest. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, like Peeta, but he was toned, and his eyes were not dark blue, but were instead icy blue. He gave me a lopsided smirk and returned to his game.

"Don't be too bothered about his attitude, he's like that to everyone." Gale whispered in my ear. I nodded but kept my eyes on Cato. He seemed to have felt my gaze because he smirked and slid me a smug sideways glance.

"So, what are you guys playing?" Glimmer asked.

"That new game for the XBox, The Hunger Games. It's about how your characters are sent into an arena and have to fight other characters, or 'tributes', to the death." Peeta explained. She nodded and we sat on one of the couches to watch.

"So who is who?" I asked.

"All our characters have the same looks and names as us." Thresh grunted, eyes focused on the screen. I looked at the two blonde characters, they were almost identical. Cato's was a bit taller, and his hair was lighter, but it wasn't zoomed in enough to show his eyes. I found myself wishing Cato would win, but as soon as I caught myself, I stopped. I sat back and sighed.

Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
